


Unexpected Revelations

by bami (elvenpast)



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Ronon being Ronon, Shock the colonel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenpast/pseuds/bami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon likes McKay and Sheppard gets to hear it. In typical Ronon style of course. Because were would be the fun in it otherwise, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Revelations

„I like him.“ 

Well, ain't that a nice, simple and short statement. And confusing as hell.  
Typical Ronon. Throw a stone and leave the mountain it came from to your imagination. Shepard raised his eyebrow. 

„You like whom?“ 

„McKay“ 

Yep, Ronon in all his might and glory. 

„Glad to hear it. I like him, too. At least when I don't have this incredible urge to strangle him, which is almost never. But why are you telling me this?“ 

Ronon lent back, seemingly considering what to tell the other man. 

It was a day off like any other day off. Or maybe not since nothing unexpected and potentially life and universe threatening has happened. Yet. Colonel John Shepard relished in that hardly ever present peace, sipping on his can of beer, listening to some music and talk about everything and anything with Ronon. Well, he talked and Ronon grunted the occasional acknowledgment. Until a moment ago, at least, when Ronon suddenly went quiet for a minute and then blurted out those words. 

Ronon sighed: „Remember our first day off?“ 

The Colonel nodded: „That day where our people turned into living bombs and Beckett died, right? A bit hard to forget something like that...“

Ronon made a grimace: „Yeah, that day. You asked me if there was anyone I liked and I said I wasn't ready... I'm ready now.“ 

Shepard just stared, trying to process the information. Than it clicked. „Wait, MCKAY?“  
„Yeah.“  
„Are you nuts?“  
„Probably.“  
„No possibility of mistaking it for...I don't know...admiration...or something?“  
„None.“ 

Shepard's face told books of things he would probably very much like to add to that. But in the end he swallowed it down. It could always be worse, like... Lucius-worse.

Ronon eyed him suspiciously. „We ok?“ 

The colonel made a movement with his hand as if to get rid of a fly. „Sure we are. Why shouldn't we!? But... why? I mean, not that I question your feelings or choice of partner...or anything. But this is Rodney we are talking about.“ 

Ronon gave a little snort. „Don't know... Woke up one day and liked him.“ 

Shepard did the equivalent of a face-palm: „Woke up one day... Yeah, how could it be anyway else.“ An unhappy grin was his answer. 

„By the way, I didn't know you were into guys?!“ 

The Satedan grimaced to that: „I'm not. He's special!“  
Well, that answered that question. 

Suddenly Ronon stood up and began pacing around the room seemingly annoyed by something. He came to a stop by the door. „I don't know, how... I want...“, a deep sigh, then „Forget it!“, and Ronon was gone. 

Shepard looked stupefied at the empty space Ronon were just a second ago: “Yeah, a social inept and an emotional cripple... they gonna have a blast. “

**Author's Note:**

> A little story that came to mind after rewatching the series (again...XD) Might elaborate on it sometime in the future.
> 
> Just as a sidenote, English is not my first language. Any grammatical mistakes are to be blamed on bad teachers and faulty dictionaries ^^ Have fun and gimme some feedback. Love you all!


End file.
